


The Point of All This

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: There's a storm raging and Naki desperately needs some place to charge.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Naki
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Point of All This

**Author's Note:**

> No 27. OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?   
> Earthquake | Extreme Weather | **Power Outage**

Fuwa knew who it was just from the sound of the knock. Human knocks were always irregular, but Humagear knocks were always perfect and precise. Naki in particular always knocked exactly four times with the same timing each time and always just loud enough to be heard. Which was impressive because this time it was very hard to hear something as quiet as a knock, what with the storm raging outside. 

There was a high risk of flooding, everyone was advised to stay inside, why was Naki coming around? Fuwa supposed it didn't matter, it would be rude to leave them outside, plus he had to admit the company would be a nice distraction from howling wind and deafening rain. 

"Why are you here?" he said as he opened the door with a glare, still not quite willing to admit he enjoyed Naki's presence.

"I'm stuck." Naki's face was neutral as ever, but they were soaked. Their hair was plastered to their forehead and their suit was already dripping on the floor as they walked into Fuwa's apartment without waiting for permission. "Yua was going to pick me up, but it's too dangerous for her to travel in these conditions."

"Stay put, I'm getting towels," Fuwa said as he moved to the bathroom, he called back, "Why did you trek all the way here? Wouldn't it be easier to stay put?"

" **Low Battery**." 

It wasn't Naki's usual voice that answered and Fuwa rushed back into the room. Naki was still upright, but their head was lowered. Fuwa dropped the towels, and grabbed Naki's chin, lifting their face gently. Their eyes and headset flashed red.

"How low?"

"Ten minutes before I shut down," Naki said. Their mouth barely moved as they talked. "Twelve if I move as little as possible."

Fuwa nodded. He picked up a towel, wrapping Naki up before lifting them. It always surprised him how light Humagear were. He'd always assumed robots would be heavy chunks of metal, but Humagear were made of lightweight material. He was easily able to get Naki to the bed. 

Which was not a weird place to take them. Naki had been the one to plug the charger in next to his nightstand the first night they’d come over. The night the two of them had talked and Naki had told jokes until Fuwa's face hurt from laughing so much. He just hadn’t bothered to move it after that. Or after all other times Naki had come over needing a recharge. 

Once Naki was laid out on his bed, he spent maybe a little too much time making sure the charging port on Naki's headset was dry. Naki had explained on several occasions that every part of a Humagear was waterproofed, but it still felt dangerous to expose their electric bits to water. 

"How'd it get so low?" Fuwa plugged in the cable and Naki's eyes flashed. 

"I... lost track of time," Naki said as they settled into the mattress, "I've been busy."

“That's no excuse,” Fuwa snapped, “You should get out of the wet clothes.” 

“Robots can’t catch colds." 

“I know that! I’m just trying to keep you from dripping all over my bed.” 

“Robots also don’t need beds,” Naki said. They didn’t smile, they never did, but Fuwa knew Naki well enough to know he was being teased. “You could have easily put me on the floor.” 

“It doesn’t matter if you need it. It’s rude to throw a house guest in a pile on the floor,” Fuwa grumbled as he pulled out some clothes he suspected would fit Naki. “And it’s rude to drip water all over your host’s house. Change into this.” 

Naki started unbuttoning their shirt, not even looking over at Fuwa. He quickly dropped the clothes on the bed and left the room. 

It was silly, wasn’t it? The way his heart was racing at that. Naki was just a robot. They didn’t have any reason for shame. He didn’t even know what Naki looked like under their clothes. What they felt like. He’d never thought to ask. In fact he’d never much thought about it. Well, maybe a little, but he’d never let the idea get too much traction in his brain. He was too scared of where that thought process led. 

Well, it led to Naki in his bed, which was exactly where they were now and...

There was a bright flash outside and the apartment went dark. Fuwa ran back into his bedroom without thinking. Luckily, Naki was fully dressed in his clothes. They lay perfectly still on the bed, charging cable still plugged in, but the charging light was off. 

“You can charge off my laptop, or my phone or, I think I have an external battery somewhere. I know I bought one,” Fuwa said as he started searching through his dark bedroom. 

“It’ll be alright,” Naki was still barely moving, “Come here."

Fuwa stopped searching and moved to sit next to Naki on the bed. They grabbed his hand, grip weak as they moved his hand to their headset. "Everything will be fine if you turn me off before I run dry.”

“Are you sure? You walked through a hurricane just to charge.” 

“It’s not dangerous to my internal systems but it is... scary.” Naki paused. They didn't move, but Fuwa could feel them taking the Humagear equivalent of a deep breath. “I have no way to wake myself up when I'm turned off like this. And I have no way of knowing what's happening while I'm off. It’s only something I’d be willing to let someone I trust completely do.” 

“You trust me completely?“

“Yes, Fuwa.” Naki adjusted his hand and Fuwa could feel an odd bump buried in the hair behind their ear, "The button is here. Press it again when the power is back."

Before Fuwa could reply, they pressed his finger down. There was a faint whirring and then silence as Naki's hand went limp. Fuwa hadn’t even noticed that Naki made noise when they were on until it went quiet leaving only the sounds of the storm. 

He stayed like that for a bit, hand cradling Naki's head. They were cold. Logically, he knew that was normal. Naki was conserving as much power as possible, of course they'd be running cold. That didn't settle the feeling of dread as he held their freezing body. 

He pulled his hand away, busying himself with cleaning up the mess Naki had left. Wiping down the floor and hanging up their wet clothes to dry. He tried to find things to distract himself, but there was little to do in his pitch black apartment. Why had Naki come over so late? He was getting tired, but it would be rude to push them out of bed. 

They wouldn't know. They'd said they couldn't feel anything when they were off. It would be rude though, wouldn't it? 

It was the principle of the thing. 

His bed was big enough for two. He at least trusted himself to sleep next to Naki without it being weird. Of course once he crawled into his bed, he realized how cold Naki still was. He knew they didn't need to be warm, but the cold was distracting to him. That's why he wrapped Naki in a couple blankets, just to keep their cold skin away from him. That's what he planned to say when they made fun of it for him after he woke them up.

His sleep was restless, constantly interrupted by loud thunderclaps. He'd only just managed to get to sleep when the lights finally flickered back on. He didn't even wipe the sleep out of his eyes before reaching over to press the button again. There was an almost inaudible beep and Naki's eyes opened. 

Fuwa's hand lingered on Naki's headset as he watched their eyes change color and the headset flash through the boot up sequence. The storm was still going outside as Fuwa waited for Naki to say something. He couldn't help but be worried that something had gone wrong. Maybe some water had gotten into Naki's systems or their memory had been corrupted or the charger wasn't actually working.

Naki turned towards Fuwa, their hand coming up to cover his. They stared a Fuwa with their usual unreadable expression before leaning in and pressing their lips to his. 

The kiss caught him off guard, but his body reacted before his brain caught up. His hand slipped around the back of Naki's neck, pulling them closer. Their mouth was cold, but it warmed quickly as he poured months of feelings he hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge into the kiss. 

He was breathless when he pulled back, noting with some annoyance that Naki didn't seem nearly as effected. Had it meant anything to them? Did Humagear even enjoy physical affection? 

"What was that?" he asked as he collected his breath. 

"Yua suggested to me that I was being too subtle about my feelings," they replied, "She said you were impressively oblivious, but a kiss might be enough for you to get the point."

"Your... feelings?" Fuwa elected to ignore Yua's jab, if only because she was right on this one. 

"I care very deeply for you, Isamu." Naki's hand rested on his hip. "I want to be with you. I think you feel the same way."

There were a lot of questions going through Fuwa's mind. He didn't understand Humagear really. He didn't understand what Naki wanted out of a relationship, what they needed. He wasn't sure if any of the human ways of expressing love meant anything to them. He certainly didn't want Naki to force themselves to do things they didn't want on his account. 

But somehow it didn't matter. Those were questions for later. For now, Naki was here. They were here and they wanted him. The two of them could figure it all out together. 

He pulled Naki in for another kiss, mumbling against their lips. "You're right. I do want to be with you." 


End file.
